


Markjin and the Olympians

by yientuan



Series: olympians [1]
Category: GOT7, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yientuan/pseuds/yientuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where jinyoung is a child of poseidon and mark is a child of apollo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing here since I did post fanfictions a long time ago. This is going to be a cross between Percy Jackson and GOT7 because I love them both so much. I’m deciding to write one shots GOT7 in here of their adventures of being a demigod but not all of them will be connected to each other. I may do some part two of certain ones. (Also, the rating may change for this story, I'm not sure when.) I'm also posting this story on asianfanfics.  
˜  
Jinyoung – Child of Poseidon

Mark – Child of Apollo

Bam Bam – Child of Aphrodite

Yugyeom – Child of Artemis

Jaebum – Child of Hades

Youngjae – Child of Iris

Jackson – Child of Nike


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mark was not having it. Jinyoung wanted to test out his powers in the water by bringing Mark along with him. No, he did not want to do this. Mark could swim but he hasn’t gone farther because of the fact something could try and kill him. No he was not superstitious but when you find out you’re a child of the Greek gods, you try to refrain yourself from stepping into other gods elements.

“Come on Mark! Percy said if I can concentrate hard enough I could take other people with me in the water causing them to be able to breathe. Then I could form a bubble! It’s exciting please baby?” Jinyoung pleaded to Mark in bed. Mark turned his body away from the pleading boy. He can already tell Jinyoung has a pout on his face just from Mark ignoring him. He also knows if he looks over at Jinyoung he will give in. Mark hears an intake of breath from his boyfriend and he thought huh maybe I will live this time but then Jinyoung is crawling over him straddling his hips with a smirk on his face and Mark thinks _well fuck_.

 

So three hours later when the sun is high in the air, a smug looking Jinyoung is taking off his t-shirt with a pouty Mark next to him. Mark looks towards the sky as the sun is setting. He can feel his pull towards the sun as it slowly goes down. “Lets get this over with Jinyoung. You know I don’t like beg out after dark.”

Jinyoung looked up from folding his clothes. He was only left in boxer, which is what Mark didn’t understand. “I thought your clothes stay dry when you’re underwater,” Mark questioned. Jinyoung gave a nonchalant shrug and answers, “I mean if it doesn’t work I don’t want my clothes to get wet. The hassle of taking the water from my clothes when it could’ve been avoided seems to be the better plan.”

 

“How could you say it so casual like my life isn’t on the line here?” Mark said offended.

“Well..”

“Stop right there or I’m breaking up with you.” Mark threatened. Jinyoung smirked slightly, knowing that it was an empty threat from him. Every time Jinyoung did something mark didn’t agree with, the same line threatened him. Before, he had been given quite a scare but now he just ignores his boyfriend.

Jinyoung walks towards Mark along the dock slowly with his arms open. He walks up and hugs him tightly around the waist. Mark hugs back automatically, not fully getting what is happening. “You know I appreciate you a lot,” The brown-haired slowly hums in agreement, “and I know you can trust me which is why we’re going in the water right about now.” Mark felt his body lurch towards the water. He grips tight to Jinyoung as he thinks of ways to kill him while he feels the cold-water surround him.

His first thought is how easy it is to see as they descend downward. His second thought hits him in the face right away is he needs more oxygen. Mark shakes in Jinyoung’s grip trying to get his attention. Poseidon’s demon child, _or at least what Mark thinks now_ , just shakes his head and talks, _as clear as day too, Mark is positive now_ , “Breathe it in, baby.”

Mark blinks but does inhale the water, _hello darkness my old friend_ , except mark realizes it’s not suffocating him. Breathing in the water is actually relaxing, you could say. Jinyoung keeps smiling at how adorable Mark’s reaction is to the water. _My boyfriend is the cutest baby_. “Now for the finale before your sunset goes away completely.” Jinyoung says. He breathes out with his lip puckered to form a bubble in the water.

Mark on the other hand is just watching his boyfriend form a bubble, watching as it slowly wraps around them. Mark's eyes widen as the sun reflects through the bubble as they float upwards. Jinyoung is all too cheeky when hes looking at Mark. In this moment, Mark knew something was up.

"You knew this would happen. You lied!" Mark yells half in shock and the other in betrayal. He swings his arm down on to Jinyoung when the black-haired boy starts to laugh. Jinyoung pulls his sunshine,  _(hehe get it, because he's the son of Apollo, Jinyoung you are so good)_ , and just kisses him on the forehead.

"Just appreciate the beauty, babe"

But when Mark looks up at Jinyoung he sees he's looking right at him. Mark thinks, as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend, _I will_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot very late than when it should have been posted. I have no excuses except soccer and school. I have a longer shot coming up later because I’m trying to have more than 1k words. Also, this wasn't supposed to be this long. (By long I mean not supposed to go over 500 words but all well. Also i didn't even read for mistakes help.)


	3. Newcomer (Sneak Peak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated since october:o welp here's a sneak peak of the new long shot im trying to do. probably going to make a short one shot based off the trailer because wow that was beautiful

\

Mark ran across the street away from the _thing_ following him, splashing into puddles. The brown-haired packed light only carrying what he needed from home. Yes, you’re correct. Mark ran away after seeing his house trashed and his mother gone. Ms. Tuan has always been absent in his life. His father gone and a mother who is an alcoholic, Mark grew up as a delinquent. Mark was never able to have a chance in school with money low and a kid who worked to support his mother and himself. _It’s not like I had a chance with my ADHD and dyslexia._

Wait, where were we before? Oh right, Mark trying to survive from the giant with one eye. Mark never believed in mythology but when something in history class is following you around trying to kill you, you adapt quickly. He was drenched from running through the pouring rain. _I need shelter, I nee-_. Mark’s thoughts were interrupted by splash from a puddle behind him when a stick came swinging at him. He jumped back narrowly avoiding the stick. Mark eyes widened in shock coming to his sense of what he just did. _How the hell did I think that quickly?_ Mark was bouncing on his feet from the sudden adrenaline. _If this shit want to play, I have nothing to lose._ Mark noticed how the _thing_ couldn’t move fast if the eye be out of focus. _I have to throw something but what. I’m in an alleyway with nothing but trash. Okay, I welcome death with open arms._ Before Mark could give up, ice hits the back of the monster. The monster grunted but turned around quickly to see what was thrown at him. Mark should’ve stepped backwards trying to figure out a way from the situation at hand, but the brown-haired boy was curious. That and he can’t concentrate because his brain is going haywire.

The boy, _more like a man,_ is dressed in an orange t-shirt and black shorts. His whole build is skinny but totally agile. He’s probably an inch shorter than Mark is but could totally beat him in an arm wrestling match. His arms, _his tan very beautiful arm,_ could slam Mark into the ground and he would be okay with it.

The monster looks down at the ice that’s melting too fast to be real. Mark shakes his head. _This whole scene shouldn’t be real._ As the monster reaches down to grab and the icicle, it completely melts and splashes right into the monster’s eye. From out of the alley a boy with a sword- _wait a sword what the-_ swings at the monster body. The black-haired boy creates a slash right along the monster’s body. It screams out in agony, arms flying down to swing at boy. The boy jumps back while sending icicles towards the monster’s eye. The monster dodges them with ease staring at the boy. The boy starts twirling the sword in his hands.

“You know, this isn’t my first time fighting but it sure looks like yours,” The boy yells with the upmost cockiness to the monster. “Looks at you with all the armor on. Probably too scared to lose to a demigod.” The one-eyed monster growls while ripping of his armor with one hand. The monster grunts in satisfaction when all of it is off and started charging towards the boy. All the boy does in response is smirk.

Mark crouches behind a trashcan, all while covering his eyes and ears like a small child. What happens next Mark barely knows except for grunts and growls coming from the battle of life and death. _Okay maybe I’m exaggerating but oh shit footsteps._ Footsteps slowly become louder as they get closer to Mark. He peaks out from under his bangs opening his eyes. An outstretched hand is there soaked in water from the rain. The brown-haired boy looks up all the way to see the black-haired boy giving him a soft smile. Mark reaches out carefully and if the other boy notices Mark’s hand shaking, he doesn’t comment.

“My name is Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung” Mark looks up at the black-haired boy and see his gentle smile on his face never moved except now for the crinkles in his eyes seem to be more prominent. More impactful to Mark’s heart and he realizes he hasn’t responded back to him.

“My name is M-mark Tuan”


End file.
